The Mixtape: first love
by L. Carrigan
Summary: An examination of first love through Freddie's mixtape for Sam. SEDDIE.
1. Worth Your While

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: ive only written one seddie story so i thought i'd do another one. enjoy and review. more chapters to come. **

* * *

**Song 1: "Worth Your While."**

_Well I don't know what goes on behind closed doors and I'm not sure exactly where my love goes. It's been used and abused, bruised and confused. You say yours has, too. On what occasion do terms of what the circumstance I'm sure that you would understand when I say that, the nights get kinda lonely. You wanna meet somewhere tonight? _

Carly walked down the hallways nervous. She took a deep breath and spotted Sam by their lockers. She went over to her.

"Hey Carls!" Sam said in a lighthearted tone "I'm soooo excited for Friday you don't even know!"

"Um, well…" Carly's voice was shaking "I can't make it on Friday…"

"But we've been planning this for months! It's the premiere of Girly Cow the movie!" Sam then sighed "Ugh, are you gonna go see it with Jake?"

"Yes. Oh my god, I'm sorry, Sam! I really am…" Carly had been dating Jake for a few weeks already. And then had been moving fast. She barely hung out with Sam and Freddie just to accommodate time for Jake "But hey, why don't you come along with us? Are you still dating-"

"Andrew? No, we broke up…"

"But you guys just started going out…"

"He said he felt like the girl in the relationship…" Sam wasn't very good with boys.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But hey, I'll make it up to you okay? I'm soooo sorry, Sam."

"Its alright…" Sam and Carly parted ways to get to their classes. Sam walked the hallways feeling pushed to the side. She and Carly used to hang out all the time. She never thought a boy would come between them. Its not like she wasn't happy for Carly. She just wanted to see more of her.

Freddie was on the opposite side of the hallway with his headphones on. His Mom just bought him a brand new pearpod and so he was glued to it all the time. The two didn't see each other being preoccupied with their distractions but when they crossed paths, it sent Sam's books and papers flying to the ground.

"Dang it, you nub!" Sam went to pick up her stuff

"Sorry…geez, I'm sorry" Freddie bent down to help her.

"Yeah, I've been hearing 'Sorry' a lot lately…"

After they finished picking up her papers, they got up from the floor and dusted themselves off. "Where you heading to?" Freddie asked taking off his headphones.

"I'm gonna get something to eat before class."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Sam rolled her eyes "If you must…" they both walked down the hall and into the cafeteria.

Sam was moving along with the breakfast line as Freddie followed her "So what's the plan for Friday night?" he asked eyeing some of the food.

"Well, Fredweird, there isn't any…"

"What?"

"Carly's going with Jake to see Girly Cow…"

"Figures…" Freddie lowered his head. He had been trying to make Carly his girlfriend for years. But now she had chose Jake. He thought it was just time to give up.

After Sam got her food, she and Freddie walked out of the cafeteria. "Looks like another exciting night of board games with my Mom on Friday…"

"Why not just hang out with Spencer?" Sam's mouth was full of muffin "Carly won't be home…"

"Hanging out with Spencer was cool for awhile but the guys' a total dork…"

Sam looked at him "Wow, it takes one dork to call another dork a dork…"

Freddie just rolled his eyes as Sam laughed a bit. She then thought for a second "How about we go see Girly Cow together then?"

Freddie placed his hand over her forehead "are you okay?"

"We're gonna go as friends, alright? Plus, I don't want these free passes to go to waste. And you don't wanna hang out with your Mom and I don't wanna hang out with my Mom…"

It took Freddie awhile to think about it. Then he finally saw that one movie with Sam couldn't hurt. After all, they were friends. Nothing else "Sure, it's a date. Uh, I mean, yeah, we can hang out…"

The two went their separate ways to class.

_I'll make it worth your while. Worth your while…I'll make it worth your while…_

Friday evening, Sam stood in front of Freddie's doorstep and knocked on the door. She took a few deep breaths as the door opened. Freddie stood there dressed like…Freddie.

"Hey, Sam. Come in, my Mom's getting ready. She's gonna drive us."

Sam came in his place. She had never been to Freddie's alone. She usually came with Carly. This was new. She sat on the couch looking around.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

Freddie was genuinely nice. Sam knew that. But this was the most nicest they have been to each other "Juice pouch is cool."

Freddie went to the kitchen to get her a drink when Mrs. Benson came out of her bedroom "Hello Samantha" she said.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson…" Sam had no desire to insult either of them.

Freddie came back with two juice pouches. "Alright kids, lets get a move on. Finish your drinks before we get to the car…"

They made their way out to the car and once in the car, they were off to the Cineplex. Once there, Mrs. Benson dropped them off at the front and then went on her way. They went to go stand in line with the rest.

"Man, I hope this movie is as good as they say it is." Sam said trying to make small conversation with him.

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Freddie looked at Sam who was shivering "You cold or something?"

"A little. Just didn't wanna bother with a jacket…"

"Here" Freddie took off his jacket and handed it to her "You know, just so you won't get sick or anything."

Sam took the jacket feeling completely weird. Yeah, it was just a small offering. A jacket. She shouldn't be stressing over a stupid jacket. Freddie's stupid jacket nonetheless. They lightly chit chatted as the line moved up and finally, it was their turn to go inside. Once inside, they were on their way to the theater room when Freddie made them stop "You hungry? We can split a large popcorn or something…"

Knowing Sam, of course she was hungry. She nodded her head as Freddie went to the concession stand and bought a large popcorn and two sodas. They made their way into the theater and sat down. Ten minutes later, the movie started. They laughed along with the film and at sometime during the movie, Freddie attempted to put his arm around Sam but he drew the line there.

When the movie ended, they walked out of the theater talking about it. Laughing at the funny parts and discussing the good and bad stuff. They stood their in front of the Cineplex waiting for Mrs. Benson to come and get them.

Sam looked up at the sky as Freddie looked at her. Her smooth milky pale skin, her curly blonde hair…she looked pretty. And that's all he was going to think. Sam didn't insult him the whole night and he wondered if that was an added bonus to the sudden attraction he was feeling at his moment. Sam was adorable when she wasn't rotten.

"What?" Sam asked still looking at the sky noticing that he was looking at her.

"Oh nothing…I thought I saw Gibby or something…so you like looking at the sky?"

"Freddie, you're such a nub."

There it was again but then Sam looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I do like looking at the sky. It's the most common thing to look at."

"Yeah, that's probably true." Freddie replied.

A second later, Mrs. Benson came around to get them. Freddie and Sam got into the car and began the ride back home. They stopped at Sam's and as she was exiting the car, Freddie came out as well and offered to walk her to her door.

"Well, thanks, Fredward. For the ride and food and everything…"

"Well, thanks for the movie pass."

They both knew this was awkward and decided on not taking this any further then where they knew it was heading. Freddie went in to hug her but she pulled her arm out for a shake. Then they kept switching till they were tied up in a hug-shake dance for about five seconds. Freddie hugged her and then left with out saying anything else. Sam watched him leave and then went into her house as soon as he and Mrs. Benson took off.

On the way back, Mrs. Benson ambushed him with questions as Freddie wasn't listening. He just looked up at the sky.

_There's so many things I've been wondering. I'm dreading carefully. I don't wanna move too far. Such a sweet simplicity. Wonder if you'll listen to me when I ask you how you are and If you like to watch the stars. And maybe something right after eating, if you're not too full. Maybe you and I, we could look up at the sky…_

**Lyrics: "Worth Your While" by Gabe Bondoc.**

**Song 2 coming soon...**


	2. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews! im not actualy too fond about the song i chose for this chapter but i heard it today and thought i would think outside of the box with it. enjoy! and stay tuned for the next song!**

* * *

**Song 2: "I Kissed a Girl"**

_This never was the way I planned. Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my direction. It's not what, I'm used to. Just wanna try one on you. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention. _

"God, will you change the station for me? I HATE that song…" Spencer was clay sculpting a hand while Freddie helped him "Worst thing is, most girls go crazy and wanna dance with just the girls whenever that comes on at a club…"

"Did you kiss a girl and like it?" Freddie joked.

"Just change the station, okay?"

Freddie went up to the radio and turned the dial to another station and then went back work. Spencer went on about dating and girls which made Freddie think about the other night with Sam. He and Sam never really talked about it afterwards. Whenever he brought it up, she just talked about food or insulted him.

"Have you ever…liked or maybe felt a little attraction towards someone you thought you didn't like?" Freddie asked.

"High school…" Spencer reminisced "Regina Palladino…we used to make fun of each other all the time. She used to call me stupid and worthless and I used to call her a brat, and spoiled and crazy and until one day…she asked me out on a date and we started dating. I'll never forget Regina…she was my first love. Last time I heard she was a foot model for Daka the shoe company…So Freddie-" he looked around "Freddie?"

Freddie came out of the bathroom "Oh, sorry. I thought you were done."

"I wasn't."

"Oh, sorry." Freddie was heading towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go get ready for Gibby's birthday party tonight."

"Oh yeah, Carly told me about that. Have fun."

At the party, Freddie stood near the wall with a Peppy Cola in hand along with Jeremy and other boys. Freddie watched Carly dance with Jake. She looked so happy. People were dancing and having fun. Even Gibby was dancing and he was normally so awkward.

"So _sneeze_ why _sneeze_ aren't _sneeze_ you _sneeze_ dancing _sneeze_ with _sneeze_ anyone?" Jeremy asked.

"Because…my feet hurt! Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Freddie replied.

"Because-" Jeremy sneezed as some girl passed by with a plate of food which got ruined by his mucus.

"Gross!" the girl said and threw her food into the trash.

"That's sneeze why…"

Freddie shrugged and looked into the crowd some more. Sam just got inside the house putting her present on the table and then went straight into the snack table. Freddie excused himself and went to go up to her.

"Hey Sam" he said.

"Hey Fredweird." Sam was munching on chips and cookies

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Not really…" Sam then went off to go find Carly.

Freddie bit his lip and sighed. His game wasn't on tonight. For the rest of the night, he had been trying to talk to Sam but she was always occupied. She stayed with Carly and Jake the whole time.

Later on, the party was winding down. There were only a few people left. Tareen gathered everyone to the living room "Alright everyone! So we are gonna play seven minutes in heaven! So I put everyone's name into this hat right here and-"

"But Tareen!" Gibby whined "It's my party! We can't do this. My parents will be home soon!"

"Grow up, Gibby! You know what? You get to go in first! And with" Tareen picked a name out of the hat "Freddie!"

Freddie's eyes widened "NO."

"Alright, alright…" she pulled another name out of the hat "Valerie…"

Valerie rolled her eyes as Gibby led the way to the closet. Tareen closed the door and set the time on an egg timer. Freddie looked at Sam who was casually sitting there just minding her own business. There was a one out of twelve chance that he would actually get to be with her.

Time went by and people had their turns. Freddie was becoming more and more nervous. Jeremy and Shannon came out of the closet and Tareen took another two names out of her hat. "Okay, Sam and…" Freddie was growing more and more nervous as Tareen was about to call the second name.

"Freddie."

Freddie's jaw dropped to the floor as his name was called. Sam stood up and walked towards the closet waiting for Freddie.

"Go Freddie!" Gibby cheered.

Freddie joined her to the closet. "Alright, seven minutes and you two better look like there was some lip action going on…" Tareen said as she opened the closet door.

Sam and Freddie entered the closet and Tareen closed the door. They stood in the dark until Sam found a light switch.

"So…" Freddie was flushed with awkwardness "How should we do this?"

"Mess your hair up and just act like we kissed" Sam replied scuffing her foot on the floor.

"You know, you never brought up the other night. I had fun."

"Well, I didn't."

"But you said you did. You acted like you did."

"Okay, so I guess I did…you acted like a real gentleman and no one has ever treated me that way. Surprising that it was you…"

"Yeah, I was surprised by the way you didn't like, use me as a verbal punching bag."

Freddie and Sam stood there not saying anything else after that. Sam checked her watch "We only have two more minutes left…"

"What do we do?"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick._

Freddie kept his hands at Sam's waist as she kissed him. They closed their eyes tasting every single moment of their two minutes. Freddie's legs had become weak and felt like he was trying hard to balance them. Sam was a great kissed.

There was nothing left to say after that. They stood there in an embrace just trying to collect themselves.

All of a sudden the closet door opened "GET OUT! MY PARENTS ARE HOME!!" Gibby yelled not caring about what he saw.

Freddie and Sam joined all the running and screaming kids trying to get out of Gibby's house. Once out he looked around and Sam wasn't with him. He turned to see Carly about to get in Spencer's car "HEY FREDDIE!" she yelled out "NEED A RIDE??"

"Yeah, sure." Freddie walked towards the car and climbed aboard.

"So did you guys have fun?" Spencer asked as they were on their way back to their building.

Freddie reached into his pocket to get his cellphone but then felt something else. He took it out and it was a tube of cherry Chapstick.

"Yup" he smiled to himself.

_It felt so wrong. It felt so right. _

**Lyrics: "I Kissed A Girl" Katy Perry**


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**A/N: semi inspired by a few scenes in the degrassi episode "Bark at the Moon". song 4 comming soon. **

* * *

**Song 3: "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)"**

_If theres a price for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that. _

Ever since she kissed Freddie, Sam had been feeling strangely bubbly. She started to hang out with him more and more. Their "hang outs" consisted of watching movies, playing football (Freddie was TERRIBLE) and getting smoothies. Sounds normal right? That's if you didn't count the constant make out sessions she and Freddie had. They made out when his Mom wasn't home, under the bleachers in the gym, in movie theaters, and just about anywhere else you could think of.

Freddie always wondered if Sam wanted to be with him officially. And Sam never really thought about it. She thought of it as a Friends-with-benefits situation.

One Saturday afternoon, Sam and Carly wandered around the mall just shopping and talking. Durring the day, Sam's phone blew up with text messages.

"Alright, who do you keep texting? Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, the nub just wants to know if I wanna come over tonight…" Sam was pressing away texting Freddie back.

Carly smiled as she saw Sam smile as she put her phone away "You're in love with Freddie…"

Sam looked at Carly like she had a bunch of snakes on her head "What? No. You're crazy…"

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth."

"I'm not in love with him. I just…I just like kissing him. That's all…"

Carly's eyes widened "You kissed Freddie?"

"I have. We kiss. We make out all the time. Ugh, he's a good kisser. Well, that's because I taught him…"

Carly grabbed Sam's arm "Okay, lets go and think about the Build-a-Bra sale before I throw up in my mouth…"

"I'm not in love with Freddie…"

"Yes you are!" their voices trailed off as they did some more shopping.

_Who ya think your kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you thinkin' of…_

Later on in the evening, Sam was at Freddie's house watching TV with him. Whenever Mrs. Benson wasn't in the room, they made out. They were in the middle of one of their make out sessions when Freddie came up for air.

"I gotta talk to you about something…" he said.

"What?" Sam took a deep breath.

"I uh…" he skidded his fingers along his knee and then looked up to meet Sam's eyes "Well, I was thinking that since we hang out all the time…and I like you, and you like me. And we like doing this…I just figured we could take things a little bit further."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Kind of?"

Sam sighed and then held Freddie's fidgeting hand "Don't you think we're having a lot of fun now? I mean…what's so great about being in a relationship? Both of us are just gonna get hurt again no matter what happens…Besides, I like things better like this…"

Freddie bit his lip trying to see things Sam's way "I suppose…"

"You may kiss me again."

Freddie and Sam continued to make out.

The next day at school, Freddie, Sam, and Carly walked in to Tareen putting up a poster for a school dance.

"Hey guys!" she said in her perky way "I'm head of the school dance committee."

"We have a school dance committee?" Sam asked.

"Well we do now! And I'm in charge. We're having the first school dance this Friday! Better be there!" she went to go post the poster on to the wall.

Jake snuck up behind Carly and hugged her "I heard about that dance…" he said.

Carly turned around and kissed him 'I know, it'll be wonderful!"

"And I don't have to worry about a date cuz I'm going out with the hottest girl in school!"

Carly blushed "Oh, Jake! Stop it…"

Sam and Freddie watched them. Freddie wanted what they had while Sam wanted to vomit. Freddie looked at the poster and then looked at Sam "How about it?"

"School dances? Gag me…" Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"I wanna go…"

"Well go then, Freddie. I don't care…" Sam went to her locker as Freddie watched her. He then looked away and proceeded to go to class.

By then end of the day, Sam went to go meet up with Freddie but as she was going to him, she saw him talking to Tareen. She wondered why they were talking and sped up to go meet with him.

As Sam was getting closer, Freddie waved bye to Tareen who was leaving.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked confused.

"I um" Freddie swallowed a lump in his throat "I'm going to the dance…"

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm going to the dance with Tareen…"

"Tareen? Why Tareen?"

"Well, I wanted to go with you but you said you didn't want to go…"

"Well…Okay…you have fun then, alright?" Sam turned to leave.

"If you change your mind, we can still go together…"

Sam turned around and walked back to him "You know what? I don't need to change my mind. I'll go to the dance with the next guy who comes up to me!"

"Hey Sam…" Gibby walked up to her.

"Hey Gibby…" Sam turned around "You wanna go to the dance with?"

"Whoa, I was just gonna ask if you had the homework from la-"

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me or not?"

"I do!"

Sam then looked back at Freddie and crossed her arms and smiled "I have a date now, too…"

"Uh, you just made a date with Gibby…good luck with that…" Freddie then went on his way.

Sam stood there for a second "Gross, I just asked Gibby out…" she said to herself and then went on her way.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no no. You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh oh. It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love…_

On the day of the dance, Sam was at Carly's trying to get ready for the dance. Carly was putting on makeup while Sam was deciding on what to wear.

"I can't believe you asked Gibby out…" Carly said midway through applying mascara.

"I can't believe it either…" Sam replied.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't you just tell Freddie you want to go to the dance with him."

"And make him feel like I want a relationship with him? No! Besides, he started this first. He asked Tareen out to the dance!"

"Can wait to see what happens…"

An hour later, Spencer dropped Sam and Carly off at school. The girls made their way to the gym where the dance was being held. Jake had been waiting for Carly out in front and they went in together. Sam waited out front for Gibby.

"Hey Sam…" Freddie arrived with Tareen "Where's Gibby?"

Sam eyed Freddie. He was looking adorable. And with Tareen…she gritted her teeth at the way she had her arm draped around his. "I'm waiting for him…"

"I'm here!" Gibby came out of his Mom's car in a dorky shirt and dorky pants. He even had a pocket protector. Sam rolled her eyes as he came up to her.

"Great, now lets go…" Sam grabbed Gibby by the arm getting inside before Freddie and Tareen.

The gym was full of disco lights, balloons and streamers. The music was loud and kids were everywhere dancing. Sam hated it. She hated everyone. She hated the lights, the music, and what she hated the most was not being with Freddie hating all of this.

"Alright, if you need me, I'll be near the snacks…" Sam said.

'But Sam…don't you wanna dance?" Gibby asked.

"No. Now get lost!" she yelled. Frightened Gibby went towards the dancefloor and slipped off his shirt and boogied by himself. Sam filled up on chips, cookies, punch, mini sandwhiches…anything to keep her mind off of Freddie. She watched the crowd. Carly and Jake were locked in a dirty groove but were busted by Ms. Briggs who was chaperoning. Sam laughed a bit turning to see Freddie and Tareen dancing. She didn't want it to but it bothered her very much. She got up from her chair and went to the dancefloor to look for Gibby.

Gibby had been dancing with a girl when Sam saw him. She walked up to them. "Let's dance…"

"But Sam, you didn't wa-"

"MOVE!" Sam pushed the girl aside and started moving along with Gibby. She danced and danced to make sure Freddie saw her.

Meanwhile, Freddie was still dancing with Tareen but looked to the side to see Sam and Gibby dancing. From what he saw, he thought Sam was actually having fun with Gibby. He wanted to retaliate so he dipped Tareen.

Sam's eyes widened as she watched Freddie and Tareen "That nub!" she took Gibby's hands and placed them on her bottom "Grab my ass, Gibby!"

"Oh my god…" Gibby stood there with his hands on Sam's butt.

"DON'T STOP DANCING!" Sam yelled.

Gibby swayed his hips with his hands still on Sam's ass as she followed his movements. She looked back at Freddie and smiled.

Freddie's jaw dropped and at the last minute, he decided to do the unthinkable…He kissed Tareen.

Now it was Sam's turn to make her jaw drop. She looked at Gibby and for sure didn't want to kiss him. She removed Gibby's hands from her buttocks and then walked up to Freddie.

"I can't believe you…" she then walked out of the Gym.

Freddie chased after her "Sam! Sam, wait up…"

"Leave me alone, Freddie…"

"This was all your fault, you know? You should have went to the dance with me…"

Sam turned around "My fault? All of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask skunk bag Tareen to the dance!"

"Why don't you drop the tough girl act and admit that you feel something for me?"

The words hit Sam like a ton of bricks. She had been putting up a front this whole time and she needed Freddie to tell her "What?"

"Sam, I'm not stupid…you love me. And it's okay. I love you right back…"

Sam turned around hugging herself and biting her lip. She thought for a second before turning back to face him "I just need you to promise me one thing…" she said.

"What is it? I'll promise you anything…"

"This love thing is new to me…I just want you to promise you won't hurt me, break my heart and leave me hanging…"

"I'd never hurt you, Sam…trust me…I've been waiting for this ever since we saw Girly Cow together…I promise."

Sam went up to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Freddie ran his hands down her back tasting every inch of Sam's mouth. They broke their kiss for a second as Sam looked up at him and smiled.

_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love…_

**Lyrics: "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" The Cheetah Girls.**


	4. Because of You

**A/N: okay, for this chapter, i am moving the rating up to T. There is some underaged sex going on but its not too in detail. besides, whats a good teen first love story about without the two characters losing their virginity to eachother?? enjoy :-) and stay tuned for song 5. **

**Song 4: "Because of You"**

_Want to but I can't help it. I love the way it feels. It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real. I need it when I want it. I want it when I don't. Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't…_

Ever since the school dance, Freddie and Sam had officially stepped into Boyfriend-Girlfriend territory. From Sam's point of view, it was weird at first. They didn't call dates "Hanging out" anymore, they held hands in public, and people knew about them. But Freddie was addicted to her and that's all she needed to know to keep from having second thoughts about being his girlfriend.

Their romance lasted well through summer. They went to the Carnival, took photobooth pictures, they had picnics in the park and stayed there till sundown so they could makeout when the sun was setting. When they were together, they had their own little world. All Sam saw was Freddie and all Freddie saw was Sam. Every single day was almost like it was too good to be true they had to pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming.

With the summer winding down, it was Fall and time for them to be heading into High School. Freddie was taller, his voice changed and was growing body hair. Sam noticed this when she met up with him at their new school's hallway.

"You're scruffy…" Sam said rubbing her hand over his cheek.

"Just a little bit" Freddie smiled and gave Sam an Eskimo kiss. Sam linked her arm around him as he went to walk her to class. As they got to her door, Sam kissed him one last time before going in "If you want, I could skip this class and meet you in your gym class…" he whispered in his ear.

Freddie rolled his eyes "Sam, I don't want you to do that…I care about you and that means I want you to graduate…"

"I know…later, handsome" she kissed Freddie on the cheek and then went inside.

Freddie watched her get into class noticing that her body had changed. For starters, she had a bigger chest and she was slightly more curvier. He had funny feelings looking at Sam like that. He remembered the last Junior High lecture they had in his science class…it was about hitting puberty.

Freddie shrugged away his thoughts and went to Gym class still thinking how happy he was with Sam.

After school, Sam entered her empty house, put her stuff on the floor, went to her room and dialed Freddie on her cellphone. She began to lie on her bed and talk to him. They usually didn't talk about much but they just told each other how much they loved each other, Freddie told her stories, jokes…Sam didn't find his jokes funny at all but laughed because she thought it was funny the way he told them.

"Samantha?" her Mom called coming through the front door with grocery bags "Samantha? Are you home?" she looked on the couch and found her stuff on the couch "Sam, I know you're home now will you give me a hand with these groceries?!"

Nothing. Sam didn't go help her Mom. Mom had to put the groceries in the kitchen herself. She sighed and then went into Sam's room where she found her covered underneath her blankets laughing while on the phone with Freddie.

"Samantha!" she said.

Sam looked at her Mom and then told Freddie to hold on "Hey Mom, didn't hear ya come in…"

"You were on the phone of course…"

"What was that?" Sam went back on her phone again. Her Mom watched her and then sighed "Sam, I kinda need to talk to you…could you tell Freddie you'll call him back?"

Sam looked her Mom like she had seen a ghost "Yeah" she went back on her phone "Hey, I'll call you back okay? I don't know…my Mom wants to talk to me…Okay…bye baby, I love you!" she put down her phone and faced her Mom "What's up?"

"Honey, I think its fantastic that you have a boyfriend now and everything but you've been spending way too much time with Freddie…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"By all means, I want you to be with Freddie…but, I would like to see you, too…"

"What? Mom, you barely knew who I was when you were depressed and unemployed and you get this new job, and all of a sudden you think you've won the best mother of all time award?"

"This is not about me, honey…"

"Its al about you! Don't try and blame our miscommunication issues on my relationship with Freddie!" Sam's voice grew into a yell.

"I am not blaming anything on anyone!"

"GET OUT!"

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

Sam was staring back at her Mom breathing hard wanting Freddie so bad at this moment.

"I forbid you to see Freddie until you learn to be nice to me…" her Mom left the room and closed the door. Sam grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at her door. If there was anything she couldn't stand, she couldn't stand getting along with her Mom.

The next day at school, Sam was at her locker as Freddie came up behind her a and wrapped his arms around her "I got worried when you didn't call me back…" he whispered in her ear.

"Freddie, come on now…" she turned around crying.

"Awww, why you crying?" he wiped away at her tears.

"Its my Mom" she sobbed "God, she is so stupid! Just because she has this brand new job, she acts like she cares about me now…and then she told me that I was spending too much time with you and she told me not to see you until I start being civil to her…"

Freddie held Sam in his arms "Sam, I know your Mom's a little…crazy. But I think you should try and make nice with her. Not only for me but for the both of you…you could end up loving your Mom…"

Sam looked up at him "Oh my god, who's side are you on?"

"No ones! I'm just saying you should try to reach out to your Mom…"

"I just need space right now…" Sam brushed passed Freddie and then went to class.

_And it's all because of you. And its all because…never get enough…she's the sweetest drug…_

During the evening, Sam stayed in her room lying in bed. Her Mom was downstairs entertaining guests and having a fancy wine and cheese party. Sam still wouldn't get along with her Mom. There was complete silence in her room when she heard metal slamming against the window and a tapping.

Sam turned over "Freddie?"

Freddie waved at her and pointed at the window. Sam got up from her bed and opened the window "What are you doing here? My Mom is downstairs!"

"What happened to the adventurous bad girl Sam?" Freddie climbing into her room.

"She fell in love with you" Sam helped him through and shut the window.

Freddie dusted himself off and knelt before her "Your knight in shining armor is here…"

Sam just smiled "Get over here…"

The two climbed into Sam's bed and held each other. Sam cupped Freddie's face and directed him to kiss her. Freddie was on top of her kissing her and slid a hand underneath her shirt. Sam tugged at his shirt demanding more kisses.

When Freddie copped a feel of her chest Sam gasped pulling back from the kissing and turned to her side.

Freddie froze "Oh my god, I'm sorry…" he said lying down next to her.

Sam sighed "Have you ever…you know…thought about doing it?"

Freddie cleared his throat unable to answer "Um, like what do you mean? With you? With anyone else? You're gonna have to be more specific here…"

"Just in general…"

"Well, um, of course I have…" Freddie struggled with his words thinking that that might have not been the right thing to say "Well before we became a couple I've thought about it…"

Sam turned to meet Freddie's face "Would you ever want to do it with me?"

Freddie had a stunned look on his face not being able to believe that Sam was actually asking him this "Y-y-yeah! Uh, I mean, sure…that is…if you ever wanted to that is…"

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand a held it in hers "I wanna do it. Right now. With you."

Freddie's eyes widened as he turned and then fell off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked smiling.

"I'm good!" he was still on the floor "But um, I don't want to spoil the moment…I don't have any protection…"

"Its okay, my Mom has some in the bathroom. I'll just go and get some…" Sam got off the bed and walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Freddie rose from the floor and paced around the room "Okay…this is a big night for you Fredward…okayokayokay…" he was breating heavy "Okay, what would Spencer do? Ugh, why didn't I ever talk about something like this with him? Okay, what am I gonna do when she comes back? I'll just sit on the bed…" Freddie sat on the bed and folded his arms "Ugh, I can't have sex with my clothes on…or can I? Get a hold of yourself, Fredward…" he began to strip off every single piece of clothing he had.

Meanwhile, Sam found a box of condoms at the bottom of the faucet. She went to grab one and then came back up to place it near the faucet. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She was going into this a naïve teenage girl and coming back a woman.

When Sam came back into the room, Freddie was down to his boxers sitting down on the bed patiently waiting for her.

"I got it" she said waving the gold foil packet in the air.

"Great" Freddie replied 'So uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Um…" Sam was feeling more and more awkward and was almost going to back down on the idea but felt too confident to let it go "You just lie down while I undress…"

Freddie nodded "Yeah, I can do that…" he crawled into the bed sitting back watching Sam in front of him.

She took off her shirt and felt nervous as Freddie's eyes gazed her "Um, could you like…cover your eyes? This is getting weird for you to see me undressing…"

"Oh, no problem" Freddie covered his eyes with a pillow.

Sam stripped off everything. Pajama bottoms, socks, undergarments, etc. She then crawled into bed with Freddie "You can stop covering your eyes"

Freddie removed the pillow to find Sam right next to him nude. "Oh wow…" he said lifting the blanket to see her body. He swallowed hard grabbing the condom, taking off his boxers and then applying it on his swollen member.

As soon as it was on, Freddie got on top of Sam as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Have you done this before?" he asked.

"No…" Sam was breathing hard "Have you?"

"Nuh uh…I guess. I guess we just…do what's natural?"

Sam nodded her head as Freddie began to take her away.

_I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true. Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you. I can barely move but I like it…_

A few minutes later, Sam rested her head on Freddie's chest feeling fully fulfilled. It was a little more different than what she thought it would have been but she found herself getting the hang of it. Freddie was surprisingly great for his first time.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked looking around the room with his chin resting on Sam's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Sam's door 'Samantha? Are you okay in there, dear?" her mother called from the other side of the door.

Sam and Freddie both panicked "Go! Go! Go!" she pointed for Freddie to hide in the closet. As soon as he was in, she grabbed her robe and opened the door "Hey, Mom…"

"Hey, I thought I heard someone else in the room with you…" her Mom poked her head into the room a bit looking around.

"No one…just watching a little TV before I was going to bed…"

Mom gave her a suspicious look but then shrugged it away "Alright…goodnight." She then went on her way.

Sam closed the door and then opened her closet door "Okay, you need to go now!"

Freddie came out and quickly dressed into his clothes. Sam helped him out the window and on to the ladder. They looked at each other for a second.

"Do you regret what we just did?" Freddie asked her.

"Not at all…"

Freddie kissed her "I love you…" he said.

"I love you, too" Sam smiled. They stood there looking at each other until another knock was heard at her door again "Samantha! Do you have a spare hairbrush!?" her Mom yelled out again.

"Bye!" Sam shut the window quickly as Freddie went on his way thinking about her.

_She's the sweetest drug. Never get enough…_

**Lyrics: "Because of You" Ne-Yo**


	5. When It Rains

**A/N: all great teenage love stories need their dark moments right? here's this one's...enjoy. song 6 coming soon.**

* * *

**Song 5: "When It Rains"**

_And when it rains on this side of town it touches everything. Just say it again and mean it. We don't miss a thing…_

They were nearing the end of their Freshman year of High School and Freddie and Sam were still in love. Ever since the night they took that step, they never looked back. Just because they were madly in love with each other didn't mean that they never fought. They got into silly little fights all the time but they always made up.

On Saturday, Sam took Freddie out to the Groovie Smootie to break some news to him "I know you wanted to spend the whole summer again like last time but…My Mom has some different plans for me…" Sam said as she was downing her smoothie.

"And…that would be?"

"I'm gonna visit some relatives in Los Angeles…the ones not in jail."

"Oh…"

"Its only for a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope a few weeks doesn't mean the whole summer."

They continued to talk and down their smoothies when as elderly couple came into the store. Freddie was fixated with them "I hope that's us in a few years…" he smiled back at Sam.

Sam just laughed a bit. That was another thing, ever since they had sex, they had been acting like they've been married for years. Not that it was a bad thing. She still wanted to be in a devoted relationship but she wanted to act her age while doing it.

A week later, Freddie was at Sam's house to say goodbye to her before she left. They spent a few minutes making out and then he helped her pack a bit. Sam and her Mom were on civil terms enough to have her keep seeing Freddie even though they still saw each other behind her back. He put her bags and stuff into the car and said goodbye one last time. When Sam took off with her Mom, Freddie put his hands in his pockets figuring out what he was going to do next.

He headed back home but stopped at Carly's too see what she was up to. He and Carly didn't get to hang out much since they were both in relationships.

Freddie knocked on the door and a second later, Carly opened it "Hey Freddie, come on it" she said.

Freddie waved and then sat on the couch with her "Where's Spencer?"

"He went to Vegas with Socko and Annette. So is Sam on her way to LA now?"

"Pretty much. I went to say bye to her before I came here. Hey, how come you're not with Jake? I was kinda surprised to see you home and not Spencer…"

"Well, we kinda…broke up."

"Bummer…"

"Yeah, well…I wasn't expecting to love him forever…"

"Yeah but wasn't he like your first love?"

"Freddie, everyone has a first love and then moves on. You never give first love a second chance. They don't call it 'first love' for nothing…"

"But then sometimes…you could end up marrying your first love…"

Carly turned to look at Freddie with her mouth open "Are you telling me that you wanna marry Sam?"

"Not now…like somewhere down the line…I'm in love with her. I can't think of any other person I would want right now."

"Are you sure you're in love with her or are you just in love with the idea of being in love with her?"

"Carls, I can pretty much guarantee you that I'm in love with her…"

"Are you honest with her?"

"I am VERY honest with her…well…" Freddie bit his lip and then sighed "I may have told her one little…"

"What was it?"

Freddie hesitated telling her but Carly was his best friend "I told her that she was my first when she really wasn't…"

"WHAT?" Carly leaped from the couch "OH MY GOD, WHAT?"

"I lied to her about being my first…"

"Okay, I don't know what's worse…you lying to her or you actually having a…'first'. First off, who was this 'first'?"

"Well…it was last year…over summer Sam and I had a fight and I left for Anacortes the next day with my Mom. I was still so mad at her. I met this girl who lived near my grandmother and we kinda…lets just say she cleared my head of Sam for three minutes…"

"Freddie, that's horrible! So you mean to tell me you had sex with some random girl over the summer last year?"

"When you put it that way, yes. I felt really guilty about it afterwards. And I didn't really think about it until Sam and I started to have sex…"

"Okay" Carly grabbed Freddie's hand "Lets go…"

"Uh, where are we going?" Freddie followed behind her.

"We're going to the Groovie Smoothie cause I need a Blueberry Banana Blitz to forget about what you just told me…"

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole…_

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Sam was in the kitchen of her aunt Louise's house snacking on pizza and other foods.

"You want some fried chicken?" aunt Louise asked.

"Keep it coming" Sam's mouth was full.

Aunt Louise put two pieces of chicken on her plate and watched Sam dig right into it. She smiled "I'd love to be you, Sam. Having a small waist and still being able to eat anything…"

"I just love food…" Sam replied.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yup" Sam smiled thinking about Freddie.

"Cute! How long have you been with him?"

"Almost three years."

"Oh my! That's how long it took your cousin Jasmine to get married to her boyfriend…"

Just the thought of marriage made Sam sick "How old was she?"

"About your age! Sixteen!"

Sam didn't want to hear anymore young marriage talk "Could I get some more chicken?"

Three weeks flew by and Sam was back in Seattle. She and Freddie went back to their normal routines. It was like she never left. They spent their days together, they didn't hang out with anyone else. That, and the intimacy level started to fade away. They usually watched TV at Freddie's most nights.

On one of the TV nights, they sat on Freddie's couch flipping through the channels. Sam heard voices coming from outside of door and footsteps.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think Carly and some friends are going to Gibby's party…" Freddie replied nonchalantly.

Sam looked at him "What? Gibby is having a party? Why aren't we going?"

"Its Friday night…I thought you just wanted to have a quiet evening at home…"

"Freddie, we're sixteen years old…we're supposed to go out and party…"

"Yeah but they're single…we have each other. We're happy!"

Sam shook her head "Come on, get up…we are going to that party…" she got up from the couch.

Freddie sighed "Alright, alright…" and followed her out the door.

Freddie borrowed his Mom's car and they drove to Gibby's place. Since High School started, Gibby became such a push over ever since they were in high school. His parents were away all the time and Tareen always pushed him to have parties at his house.

Sam and Freddie entered the party and were greeted by Tareen who gave them drinks "Hey guys! Glad you two could make it!" she said.

"Its been awhile…" Freddie replied.

The two went their separate ways. Freddie went to talk to Jeremy and Gibby in the living room as Sam went with Carly and Tareen in the kitchen.

"Sam! Gosh, we haven't seen you in awhile!" Carly came up to her and hugged her "Come, have a seat with us…"

Sam sat down next to Carly and the girls "Hey" she waved to everyone "How's it going?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend…" Carly replied.

"Yeah, I broke up with mine too…" Tareen followed.

"Wait, I thought you were dating Gibby? You always seem to be the host at all his parties…"

"Oh, haha, no. He's just so easy to use…"

"So how about you, Sam? Still with Freddie?"

"Yup…" she lightly pounded on her knee "Still going strong…"

Meanwhile, Freddie sat with the boys just watching the party crowd just go by around them "So how goes everything?" he yelled over the music.

"Good…" Gibby replied "Juuust dandy. How are you and Sam?"

"Never better!"

Hours into the party, Sam was getting bored. All Carly and Tareen could talk about was the single life. She didn't have anything to contribute cause she was with Freddie. And for a second, she thought, yes, Freddie was right. Parties were more enjoyable when you were single.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab Freddie and we're gonna leave…probably must be bored out of his mind…thanks! Bye, you guys!" she said hugging the both of them and going off to find Freddie. She spotted Freddie from across the room and was midway going to him but she realized she left her purse with Carly and Tareen. She went to go back.

"God, Freddie and Sam are so lucky…they're so in love, too…" Tareen said not noticing Sam was still in the room "Freddie must treat her so good…"

Sam stood there for awhile listening in on them near the kitchen entrance.

"Please, If you knew what I knew Freddie would seem like scum…" Carly said "He lied to her about being a virgin…"

Sam froze not knowing what to think. She was breathing hard and went in to get her purse "Hey, sorry, I forgot my purse…" she grabbed it fiercely and was about ready to give Freddie a mouthful.

Carly noticed the change in her attitude "Oh my god, Sam…what did you hear?"

"More than enough…" she turned to go to Freddie.

Freddie saw Sam coming his way and waved "Hey!" he said. Sam walked up to him "Tell me, Fredweird, was I the first girl you ever slept with?"

Freddie was confused to why Sam wanted to bring this up right now "Uh…I don't think this is the time to discuss this…" he saw Carly over Sam's head and immediately knew what was up.

"Be honest with me…" Sam looked him in the eye.

Freddie sighed. There was nothing he could use to save him "You weren't the first girl I ever slept with…"

"You asshole!" Sam yelled "How could you lie to me like that?" the party all of a sudden came to a stop.

"I did it to make you happy!" Freddie yelled back.

"Who cares about being happy? I wanted your honesty! God, you are making me look so stupid right now!"

"Sam, will you please tone down the drama? "You're being a real bitch right now…"

Sam couldn't believe Freddie called her a bitch "I HATE YOU, FREDDIE! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN OLD MAN! YOU NEVER WANNA DO ANYTHING FUN! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU OR GROW OLD WITH YOU!!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. She then disappeared from Freddie's sight. He stood there taken aback by what she just said. The night had turned into an epic nightmare and all he wanted to do was wake up from it and see Sam beside him.

_And, oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh, I, I never saw it coming. And Oh, Oh, I need the ending. So why can't you stay just long enough to explain…_

In the morning, Freddie barely slept. He tossed and turned and couldn't forget what Sam had said to him last night. His phone beeped and it was a text from Sam. She wanted to see him this afternoon. He texted back telling her to come over.

He was getting really nervous. He didn't know what Sam wanted from him. If she wanted him to explain the whole virgin thing, he was willing to do it. Later on in the day, there was a knock at his door. He opened to see Sam standing there looking like she had lost her voice.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, come on it…" he held the door opened to her.

Sam came inside and sat on the couch. Freddie closed the door and sat down beside her "So…" he sighed "What's going on?"

"Last night…something happened…" she replied not even looking at him "After I left, I sort of came back and then left with this guy…"

Freddie's eyes widened as he stood up "You what?"

"I did it to get back at you. And I'm only telling you this because I think you deserve to know the truth…you didn't even tell me the truth…"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and paced in front of her not being able to take any of it.

Sam looked up at him "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Get the fuck out, Sam…" he said "Get the fuck out!"

Sam quickly left Freddie's apartment and slammed the door. Freddie went into his room and cried. He promised himself he wouldn't cry over a girl ages ago but Sam was just the girl to bring it out of him. He looked back at his relationship with her and thought about what Carly said earlier about First Loves…Maybe he and Sam did have an expiration date…

_Take these chances to turn it around. We'll make it somehow…_

**LYRICS: "When It Rains" Paramore**


	6. Suitcases and Travel Bags

**A/N: i was originally going to post this along with song 7. but i am currently working on it and decided on putting them out separately. anyways, enjoy this one and stay tuned for the finale :-)**

* * *

**Song 6: "Suitcases and Travel bags"**

_For Goodness sake we need a break, she tells me. There's too much on her plate and I'm not helping…_

For the remaining part of the summer, Freddie and Sam didn't speak to each other. Freddie spent his days trying to get back to what he used to do before he went out with Sam. He occupied himself by hanging out with his Mom, reading books about computers, and catching up with the latest Galaxy Wars news. Sam went back to troublemaking and hanging out at Carly's since Freddie was mad at her for telling Tareen his secret.

When school started, Freddie and Gibby walked the hallways as Gibby went on about a comic convention he wanted him to go to. Freddie's mind wandered off and as he went down those hallways, he saw Sam everywhere. All the blonde girls, brunette girls, pretty much all the girls he saw were Sam to him.

"So I was thinking I want to go and trade all my comics. Good idea?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, Sam. Go ahead." Freddie replied.

"Uh…Freddie? I'm not Sam…"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"You just called me 'Sam'."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! In fact, you called me Sam three times today…"

"Whatever Gibby, don't be ridiculous." Freddie shrugged and went to his locker.

On the other side of the building, Sam and Carly were walking towards the cafeteria. "Oh, its Spencer's birthday this Saturday and I'm planning this dinner celebration for him at the Cheesecake Warehouse and you're invited. How about it?"

Sam didn't say anything she just continued to put food her plate.

"Um, hello? I just said 'dinner celebration'? You know, free food? Food you don't have to pay for?"

Carly still didn't get a response from her. Sam was just looking through the sneeze guard.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Are you still bummed over Freddie? You had the whole summer to be bummed…"

"I'm not bummed…" Sam replied "I'm listening to you. I'm just really hungry…"

"That is why I'm telling you about Spencer's birthday dinner! You up for it?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam hesitated for a second then sighed "Okay, I have to tell you something…and I just found out this morning…"

"What is it?"

"I'm moving. On Sunday…"

Carly all of a sudden froze "WHAT?"

"You heard me. I'm moving…"

"Why?"

"Well since me and Freddie broke up, my Mom felt it wasn't right to keep me here. That, and she transferred to Los Angeles to work…"

"Aww, Sam…" Carly hugged her "I don't want you to move. And I'm pretty sure Freddie doesn't want it either."

"Yeah, well…things happen." Sam went on her way to class as Carly watched her and sighed. She had a small plan forming in her head.

After school, Carly sat in the living room waiting for Freddie to come home. She heard footsteps outside her door and she went to open it. "Hey Freddie…" she said as she saw him standing near his door with his keys in his hand.

"What do you want, Carly?" he sighed.

"I know you're still mad at me but I'm just really sorry over what happened between you and Sam…please forgive me…please!" Carly pleaded.

"You apologize all the time and I tell you the same thing…give me some time…"

"What if I told you to come to Spencer's birthday dinner as a peace offering?"

"Is Sam gonna be there?"

"Yes! And I think there will be a good chance to make up with her!"

"Probably not happening. So I don't see why I should go…"

"Because you love free food! And you're like Spencer's little brother!"

"Yeah, okay" Freddie was trying to put the key into his door.

"AND BECAUSE SAM IS MOVING!" Carly blurted out. She did it hoping Freddie would change his mind.

Freddie turned around "What?"

"Sam is moving…Her Mom got a new job in Los Angeles…"

"She can't move!"

"That's what I said! Now its up to you to go to the party and convince her to stay here…"

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?" Freddie went inside his apartment.

_I'm not the type to ignore your rights if you're leaving. But oh my god, I cannot believe that you're leaving…_

On Saturday night, Carly and Sam sat around the table with Spencer and his friends as he opened gifts. Carly looked around to see if Freddie would make it or not.

"Hey, why do you keep looking at the entrance?" Sam asked with a mouth full of pasta "You expecting someone?"

"No" Carly smiled at her "Not at all."

The waitress brought the cake over. It was a replica of Spencer's Splatter Man sculpture. "OH MY GOD!" Spencer was surprised "Its my favorite sculpture!"

"In cake form!" Carly added.

Everyone chanted "For its your happy good birthday!" and just as Spencer blew out the candles, Freddie walked in.

Carly was the first to notice as Freddie walked towards Spencer. She looked back at Sam but Sam was distracted by the ice cream and cake.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencer hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Spence" Freddie gave him a bag. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Aww thanks!" Spencer took the bag "Come have some cake and sit down! The party's not done yet!"

Carly walked up to him "Hey Freddie" she said.

"Hey Carls…hows it going?"

"I'm doing fine…uh…"

"Sam's over at the desserts if you wanna talk to her. Go talk to her." Carly pushed Freddie next to Sam who wasn't noticing.

Freddie nervously stood by her as she was filling up on cake and ice cream. He looked back at Carly who was pointing at her and mouthing "Talk to her!"

"Hey" Freddie nervously said.

Sam slowly turned around recognizing the voice. It was Freddie. She struggled to find something to say "Hey…" was all that came out.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" he asked "Like outside?"

"Sure" Sam nodded. She followed him outside near the entrance.

_This is the sound of a man that's still in love with you. A man that can't understand just why our hearts' in two…_

"Okay, so I heard about-"

"You heard that I was moving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't think its such a great idea. It'll be pulling you away from school, from your friends, from me…"

"But Freddie, we've been done with two months ago. You lied to me, I slept with someone else…does it sound like perfect reason for me to leave?"

"Yeah I know, and I…I just…I want to forget all of that. Time will heal all wounds…"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"Okay, this is not funny. Plain and simple, I don't want you to move! I still love you…"

Sam sighed looking at Freddie. He stood there with pleading eyes just waiting for her to run into his arms and cry. "I'm not going through with this…" Sam went back inside to grab her stuff as Freddie followed behind her "Sam, you don't know what you're doing here!"

"I know perfectly what I'm doing okay?" she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Alright, leave!" Freddie didn't mean it.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

Sam turned to Carly and Spencer and hugged them "I'm leaving tomorrow. I gotta do some last minute packing. I love you, Carls. Please call me tomorrow okay? Later, Spence. Again, happy birthday…" she turned to leave brushing passed Freddie.

"Um, what just happened?" Spencer asked confused.

"Freddie tried to get Sam to stay here." Carly added.

"This was such a bad idea…" Freddie lowered his head

_Suitcases and travel bags, if you're ever coming back, just leave a couple of things for me…_

The next day, Freddie woke up to the sound of a text message on his cell phone. It was a text message from Sam saying: "I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't expect to see you there. I'm really sorry and I love you. Take care :-/"

He jumped out of bed and put on any item of clothing that was around, borrowed his Mom's car and drove to Sam's. When he got there, Sam and her Mom were unloading their suitcases into the car.

"Sam…Sam, wait…" Freddie said as he got out of the car "Just give me five minutes, please?"

Sam sighed seeing him "I can't. Freddie, just go back home and don't think about this, okay?"

"Five minutes, please!"

Sam looked at her Mom who was waving at her to get into the car and then looked back at Freddie "Three minutes…"

"Okay, so…Sam…you can't leave. You just can't! I don't know how I'm gonna get through the year with out you!."

"There's Carly…"

"But what about you?"

"I just…I need this. I need to start over. I need to…Look, just be strong for me, okay?"

Freddie breathed deeply and nodded his head trying his best not to cry "Yeah, yeah I can do that."

Sam hugged him "I love you" she whispered into his ear. She then went on her way into her Mom's car. Freddie watched as they took off into the street. He put his hands into his pockets and sat on the front steps of her house. He stayed until sundown.

_There's a lot to be said but baby if you're just over it I won't waste my breath. Could've sworn we were cool but I guess I was fooled. But I guess I was. I'm not sure what this means, I'm not sure what separation brings. So if you're gonna go, do what it do. You can find me in the other room…_

**Lyrics: "Suitcases and Travel bags" by Gabe Bondoc**


	7. The Mixed Tape

**A/N: last chapter of the story! yay!! enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Song 7: "The Mixed Tape"**

_This is morning. That's when I spend the most time thinking 'bout what I've given up…_

Ever since Sam left, Freddie spent a month grieving. He was depressed, didn't talk to anyone and was closed off from the world. He then decided to give his life a turn around and moved on. He went out on dates, studied more often, hung out with Carly and Spencer, and pretty much rebuilt his life again.

Today, he was graduating high school. He looked into the mirror to see his suit clad self and sighed. So much had changed over the years.

"FREDDIE!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Mrs. Benson called out.

"COMING, MOM!" he yelled back and then grabbed his gown and pearpod.

Mrs. Benson and Freddie walked out of their apartment and met up with Carly and Spencer and his pregnant girlfriend Annette. Carly looked at Freddie strangely "Did your Mom do your hair?"

"Yes…why?" he replied.

"Come here…" Carly messed and fussed with Freddie's hair to make it look cooler.

"Alright, you kids ready to kiss high school goodbye?" Spencer asked.

"Very ready" Freddie replied.

"Let's head on out!" Spencer led the way to the lobby as they got out of the building and pilled into his car "Anyone forgetting anything?" he asked as they were all inside.

"Honey, you forgot the camera!" Annette said.

"Oops! I'll just go back and get that…"

"I'll go with you. Forgot my cap!" Freddie followed him.

"Fredward!" Mrs. Benson nagged.

Spencer and Freddie made their way back upstairs. Freddie went into his room and found his cap sitting on his desk. He grabbed it quickly and as he grabbed it, something fell off. He bent down to pick it up. It was a picture of him and Sam from awhile ago. He looked at it for awhile. Memories of Sam started to seep back in. He thought about her and the night he looked at her watching the sky when they went to see Girly Cow together. He then thought about their first kiss.

"YO, FREDDO! WE GOTTA GET A MOVE ON!" Spencer yelled.

Freddie was bolted back to the present as he put the picture under his bed and then left the room to go back to the car with Spencer. Once they were both in, they took off to the school. On the way there, Spencer, Annette, and Mrs. Benson all chatted while Freddie closed his eyes and listened to his pearpod. Carly looked over at what he was listening to. He had clicked on a playlist that was named "SAM".

"Whatcha listening to?" Carly asked.

"Nothing…" Freddie quickly changed the song.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what Sam is up to? Have you talked to her? I wish she was graduating with us…"

Freddie just looked out the window as he started to think about Sam "Yeah…"

_Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo. I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again. This mix could burn a hole in anyone. It was you I was thinking of…_

Meanwhile, Sam was in her bedroom filling up an empty suitcase. She was going to go back to Seattle on vacation to surprise Carly. Sam had graduated yesterday and she too had gone through some changes ever since leaving Seattle. For starters, she did enough work to get by High School, she made new friends but never forgot Carly, and she had been dating, too.

"Your planes' gonna leave without you if you don't get a move on, Sam!" Her Mom said

"I know! I'm hurrying!" she continued putting clothes into the suitcase. She grabbed a shirt and then noticed it wasn't one of hers. Curious, she unfolded the shirt and saw that it was one of Freddie's from when they would spend nights at each other's houses. She smelled it and it still smelled like Freddie.

"Sam!" her Mom tapped on her wristwatch indicating that she was on a schedule "Move it! Now!"

"Alright, alright!"

_And there's a piece of me in every single second of every single day. But if it's true, then tell me how it got this way…_

A few hours later, Freddie and Carly were posing for pictures. They had finally graduated. "Okay, now, Carly, I want one of you holding the diploma and being all 'Yay! I graduated!'" Spencer directed as he was holding the camera.

"Come on! You have like a million pictures like that of me!" Carly whined.

"Yeah, but I gotta send copies to Dad and Granddad!"

Carly rolled her eyes and then looked at Annette "Yeah, I can't wait for the baby's high school graduation when Spencer can take a million pictures of it doing the same thing…"

"Fredward! Stand still! Now move over there! The sun is getting in the frame!" Mrs. Benson yelled. She was trying to take the mother of all graduation pictures.

"If I moved any further I'd be out of the property, Mom!" Freddie replied.

"I'm trying to make it perfect!" she took the picture and smiled "There we go! I'm sending that to aunt Doreen."

In the evening, Spencer and Mrs. Benson cooked a big graduation dinner for Carly and Freddie and a few of their friends. It was a small get together. Everyone was in the Shay's apartment just chatting and having a good time while dinner was being prepared. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Could somebody get that?" Spencer yelled in the middle of cooking.

"I'm pregnant!" Annette yelled.

"I'm lazy!" Carly yelled.

Spencer sighed as he walked to get the door "Lazy sister, pregnant girlfriend, teenagers in my apartment…" he mumbled as he opened the door. He then stood surprised as he saw who stood at the door "Sam!"

"Hi!" Sam smiled.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Carly then got up from the couch to give her a hug.

"Of course, now she gets up…" Spencer said "Come on in! I'm cooking dinner!"

Sam got inside the house "Having a party?"

"Yeah, well…a small one. But oh my god! I'm just so happy to see you!" Carly hugged her again.

"I'm happy to see all of you! What's been going on with everyone?"

"Well, Spencer is going to be a father and I'm going to be an aunt. This is his girlfriend the lovely Annette Guillory."

Annette smiled and shook Sam's hand "Hi! It's nice to meet you. Carly and Spencer talk about you all the time!"

"Congratulations on your baby" Sam replied "Wow, that's so amazing, Spence! You're gonna be a Dad!"

"Oh, and Gibby is around here somewhere…he and Tareen are finally dating!" Carly added.

"I knew they were going to end up together…"

"Oh and…Freddie's upstairs if you wanna talk to him…"

"I guess I should go do that, huh?"

"Good luck." Carly patted her on the shoulder.

Freddie was upstairs in the iCarly studio just reminiscing. He remembered when he, Carly and Sam used to do the web show. And then they got older and were preoccupied with other things in their lives. He sat on the car seat just trying to get a feel for things. He then went to the window and looked outside.

"Hello?" Sam said coming inside and closing the door. She went further and Freddie turned around.

Freddie's eyes widened "Sam?"

"Freddie!" Sam went up to him and hugged him.

"My gosh, what are you doing in town?"

"Just came to surprise you guys for graduation. I graduation yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm great! Just glad to be out of high school!"

A few minutes later as they were talking, Annette came up "Hey kids, dinner is ready!"

"We'll be right down" Freddie replied. He walked to the elevator as Sam followed him "After you" he said

Sam got in and Freddie followed behind her as they went down to the living room. At the dinner table, he sat across her while she was next to Carly. The dinner table was quite busy. Everyone was talking and eating. Sam and Carly seemed to be catching up pretty well. Freddie sat there observing everything and watched Sam smile and be happy. He smiled and then ate his food.

After dinner, everyone was around doing their own thing. Playing board games, talking to people, and whatnot. Freddie came to the kitchen as Carly, Sam, and Spencer were done doing the dishes.

"Hey Sam, you, uh, you wanna come take a walk with me outside? It's a little hot in here." He asked.

Sam was wiping her hands with a rag "Sure." She followed him out the door.

Outside, they walked down the street "So tell me, what has miss Sam Puckett been up to since she left the great Seattle?"

Sam smiled at the tone of his voice "Well, I finished High School, I worked at a bakery, and pretty much…yeah…and you?"

"I got around. Got through the year. I'm gonna be going to school in Portland…"

"Nice!"

Freddie and Sam walked around the city the whole night. They talked and reminisced about the good times and bad times, they talked about their futures, they got some ice cream and then sat at the park.

"I have to ask you one thing" Freddie spoke up "Was there anyone else after me?"

"Mmm not really…" Sam replied "You?"

"Well, I dated around…" There was a silence between them for awhile as Freddie looked up at the sky.

Sam looked at him "What's up in the sky?"

"Nothing. Someone once told me that the sky was the most common thing to look at…" Freddie looked at her.

Sam smiled a little bit.

"Truth is" Freddie cleared his throat feeling bold "I didn't want anyone else after you. Call me a loser but I didn't want anyone to replace you…"

"Oh, Freddie…" Sam was trying to keep tears from forming. She then checked her watch "Oh my…its four in the morning…I gotta go back to my hotel…" she got up and hailed a cab.

"Sam, wait…" Freddie followed behind her "I don't get it…"

"I have to see some more people in the morning." The cab came. Sam turned to Freddie "It was nice seeing you again…" she hugged him and then went inside. Freddie watched as she waved at him through the window and then took off. Freddie sighed and then went back home.

_And I can't get to you…I can't get to you…_

Back at home, the sun was almost coming up as Freddie lay in bed listening to music. He put his hand in his pocket and dug out the picture of him and Sam he found earlier. He looked at it as the music was playing and an idea was forming in his head.

Later on in the day, Freddie was dressed and holding an envelope in his hand. He went to the hotel were Sam was at and asked for her at the front desk. Once he found her room, he placed the envelope on the floor and knocked on her door as he disappeared so she wouldn't see him.

A second later, Sam opened the door and looked around. No one. She then looked on the floor to find the envelope on the floor. She opened it and found a tape, the picture of she and Freddie, and a piece of paper that said "IT WAS YOU I WAS THINKING OF…" along with the tracklist for the tape.

Sam then closed her door and ran leaving for Freddie's house. As she hit the lobby, Freddie was there by the stairs. She went up to him holding the envelope "What's this?"

"It's a tape I made for you. Its all the songs I would listen to when we were a couple. I pretty much had a song for every moment of us…" he replied.

"You're such a nub, Fredward" she came closer to him and then kissed him. She broke the kiss for a second "But you're my nub…"

Freddie smiled and kissed her again.

_And this is my mixtape for her. Its like I wrote every note with my own fingers. _

**Lyrics: "The Mixed Tape" by Jack's Mannequin.**

**SOUNDTRACK:** (please check out an amazing upcoming artist Gabe Bondoc!)

**1) Gabe Bondoc** "Worth Your While"

**2) Katy Perry** "I Kissed A Girl"

**3) The Cheetah Girls** "I Won't Say (I'm In Love) (yes, I am aware it was originally from Hercules. But I seem to like this version better because its upbeat and modern)

**4) Ne Yo** "Because of You"

**5) Paramore** "When It Rains"

**6) Gabe Bondoc** "Suitcases and Travel bags)

**7) Jack's Mannequin** "The Mixed Tape"


End file.
